Twenty-five moments between a Padawan and his Master
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Collection of short stories between Anakin and Obi-wan Kenobi during their years as Master and Apprentice.


_**Star Wars**_ doesn't belong to me, I am not **George Lucas** and I don't have a beard over my face. I haven't created Master Yoda and Darth Vader at all. I am a mere fanfiction writer.

This short collection came by reading some others here and there.

* * *

**Twenty-five moments between a Padawan and his Master**

* * *

Swimming pool - 1 :

A Master tells his Padawan he could do anything he wants, including swimming. So his Maser could deal with some moments with Naboo's government. But, the Padawan doesn't know how to swim. So, the Master decids it's the best place to learn. Said Padawan goes to the pool and he meets the handmaidens, he is worried and he doesn't go in the water directly which makes smile the handmaidens. If the Master is a hot guy, his student is quite cute.

Ilum – 2 :

A certain Padawan is quite eager to build his lightsaber, a bit too much for his Masters and fellow friends in the Temple. Yet when the Padawan learns Ilium is an ice world, he's calmer than ever. On the planet, it takes his Master one hour to remove him from the ship.

Lightsaber – 3 :

Once the crystal is got, future Padawans have to build the said saber. A ten-years-old asks plenty of questions to the droid which builds the lightsabers which annoys several people on the ship. Yet the Padawan is satisfied and builds one of the most powerful sabers in the Jedi History. But the weapon is so powerful during its first trial it might blow up other sabers'.

Force – 4 :

Once a Padawan learns the main basis of levitating, the Master is ready to make other trials in Temple's gardens. The Padawan makes levitate a ball of water but the said Padawan is distracted by a bird's song. So the ball is destroyed over a meditating Jedi Knight : Garen Muln. Obi-wan is slightly embarrassed and the Padawan flushes heavily. « At least it's not me who made fly Yoda on the room ! » the Knight thinks.

Flowers – 5 :

Anakin has never seen any flowers in his life and when he watches them in the Temple, he thinks it's like being in a dream. Yet, when he meets for the first time of his life a bee, flowers aren't that appealing anymore. His Master sighs deeply.

Delta-7 – 6 :

A Master has to make discover the Temple to his Padawan, most of Padawans ask for paying a visit to the training areas for practicing the lightsaber combat. Yet one asks for seeing the different ships of the Jedi. To the great chagrin of his Master, his Padawan uses most of his free time studying those Delta-7 when he should meditate.

Mission – 8 :

Once or twice, Obi-wan doesn't remember quite exactly, droids are sent to find them. In other words, negociations have failed again so it is time to use lightsabers. At this precise moment, a certain Padawan chooses to go away letting his dearest Master alone to the Master's great displeasure. Soon enough, the poor Master is surrounded by lovely droids and has to fight them. But the floor falls which scares the Master to death until he discovers his Padawan puts detonateor just below to destroy the droids. For the first time, the Padawan saves his Master's life.

Drinks – 9 :

A pilot isn't supposed to drink but for once Anakin wants to taste stronger drinks. As a result, his Master and him joke about Wookies and piloting which makes Dexter laugh. Yet, it's late and they have to go in the Temple. Easy said, people say. Which results to a beyond suicidal piloting according to the Master.

Council – 10 :

For a very worrying amount of times, Yoda asks the Jedi to reunite in the meeting room. He notices very curious phenomenons in the Outer Rim. But, a certain Padawan doesn't listen, he is used to those facts as a former inhabitant of this specific area. Yet, when the Great Master asks him to repeat what he said, he isn't able to repeat anything. After this moment, Anakin listens carefully Yoda's speeches.

Joke – 11 :

Padawans have a tendency to prank their Masters… very often and in return Padawans are given extra duties. As a result, Anakin Skywalker and Garen Muln's Padawan are forced to wash the cafeteria during one week. But their fellow friends aren't that lucky, they have to help the droids to cook for the Masters.

Meditation – 12 :

For once Anakin Skywalker is able to meditate, he gets pictures of Naboo, a wedding and Padmé. He even sees the night after the marriage which makes him blush. It doesn't escape to his Master which asks him what happens. Anakin is more embarrassed than ever and says he prefers to sleep. During his sleep, he sees the next days on Naboo.

Chase– 13 :

There are days like those when everything you attampts to do is devoted to fail. When a day like that happens to a Master and the Chosen One, they are purchased by several droids, furious guards and a sadistic man. As a result, they are forced to tell the Council their fail and they have to go back to Coruscant.

Duty – 14 :

Jedi make a duty to keep close their lightsabers but when it's lost, well it's lost. And, you can't do anything about it. It takes a Padawan three days to get it back on the lower levels of Coruscant. In the meanwhile, a certain Master is quite worried if not frightened for his Padawan. The Master looks for his student and Obi-wan Kenobi discovers with displeasure his Padawan has lost his saber… again. The Padawan has to do extra duties at night during one week.

Lost – 15 :

Somewhere in the galaxy, a Padawan looks for his Master. He lost him hours ago and wishes coming back to the Temple with him. Jedi claim when it's time, it's time to go with the Force but Anakin Skywalker isn't like that at all. He doesn't want to lose his Master at all. So he looks at his detector once more and spots his Master's not far away. But why the hell his Master chooses a Gundark's Nest to hide ?

Sweet dreams – 16 :

Sometimes, Anakin's dreams about a young blond man holding a green lightsaber. He looks fearless and he faces a man in a dark suit. Anakin feels pride rising in his chest for an unknown reason towards this young man and hopes one day he will face him. Some other nights, he sees this young man aside a beautiful young brown-haired woman (his girlfriend ?) attending a celebration in a forest. He smiles at this thought.

Bounty Hunters – 17 :

Obi-wan hopes (and he knows his hopes will be proven wrong) for once his Padawan won't mess up with the soldiers. After all, some of them are close to some people they would prefer to avoid, in other words Bounty Hunters. Those Bounty Hunters are sent by Dooku and they would prefer to not reveal their position. Yet moments later, Anakin is purchased by a very proud Cad Bane. Obi-wan is forced to help and the mission is a pure failure.

Clones – 18 :

Being surrounded by people who look exactly the same might be disturbing but not for Anakin Skywalker. So the young Commander looks for nicknames to call them all. One he respects highly is called Rex. Obi-wan wonders how Anakin comes with this one and he envies his talent for naming things or people.

Cloak - 19 :

One morning, Obi-wan finds a beautiful cloak above his young Padawan's bed in the Temple. Suspicious, he calls for his young student to be sure. Yet, his Padawan reassures his Master by claiming this cloak is a desguise. But a female cloak which comes from Naboo ? Sometimes it's necessary to fool people ensures Anakin. In the closet, Padmé does her best for not laughing.

Padawan – 20 :

Anakin dreams about a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano and he sees her talking with his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. Then he sees the braid over her head and guesses she will be Obi-wan's future Padawan. He feels a bit jealous for some moment in his sleep yet it goes away, after all, a Jedi has to pass his knowledge to someone else.

Chancellor – 21 :

Anakin and Obi-wan stand in front of the Chancellor, the man looks nervous and he watches closely Anakin as usual. The Jedi Master doesn't like the way Palpatine treats Anakin, like a sort of possession and he hopes one day Anakin will open his eyes about the man. Palpatine is a politician and does things in order to keep his power over the Galaxy, planets and people. He is not supposed to act as a father (an owner) towards a jedi but Obi-wan knows in his chagrin Anakin won't realize. But he hopes.

Expectations – 22 :

Anakin knows he is ready for his Trials and he knows lots of his friends have passed them successfully. But he wonders why his Master wants to keep an eye over him even though he is twenty and knows how to handle himself. Plus, he is more powerful than any other the Jedi of his age. So why ?

Books – 23 :

His Master asks him to read those books about History, Politics and Laws. Anakin thinks Laws and Politics are quite boring yet his Master wants him to learn. Apparently, it will be useful for the coming war. He wonders if Padmé would accept to teach him one thing or two but he knows she will tell him long speeches. So he reads this long and boring book to please his Master.

Attack – 24 :

Assajj Ventress stands in front of Anakin once again and he knows this time he ought to win. He really wants to be Knighted. Badly. So he fights, fights and fights to prove himself. But, in the same time, he remembers how Master Kenobi was knighted. He lost his own Master and he killed a Sith. Perhaps inside of him, Anakin wants to be like his own Master, to prove he might be a good apprentice by following his example like a son who follows his father's. So he thanks once again Obi-wan and his kindness and his bravery.

Knighting – 25 :

Anakin wonders why his Master called him and why Obi-wan wants to call him brother after that event. He enters in the dark room and he sees the whole Council surrounding him with lightsabers. For a short moment, he fears yet when Yoda cuts his braid, he feels proud and grateful towards his Master. Said former Master looks at him with pride and love, just like Master Qui-Gon did and his mother before. And he knows his Master truly cares for him like a father for his son.

* * *

**Did you like them or absolutely not? Will you send Sidious or Vader to kill me if you don't like it at all? I wonder. **

**Please, review. **


End file.
